The Vision
by sexyhunter
Summary: Dean experiences something a little out of this world.....a fairy. Does she really need his help, or is she after something else? Adult content
1. Chapter 1

The Vision

Dean sat back in the uncomfortable wooden chair and sighed loudly for what must have been the tenth time. He tilted his head to the left and rubbed the stiffening muscles in his neck. He repeated the process for the other side before sighing loudly again.

"Enough!" Sam whispered harshly from across the table. "This is a library, Dean. Now, I know you don't use them much, but you do know the rules. So chill!"

"That's easy for you to say. You've got the computer!" The fact that Sammy didn't like to share left Dean bored out of his mind. Leaning forward and resting his arms on the table, he said, "What kind of library has only 3 computers, huh? Two," he held up two fingers to emphasize his point. "of which aren't even freaking working!"

Sam shook his head. "It's a small town. Why don't you go...read a book or something?" The words sounded even more ludicrous spoken out loud than they had in his head, but he had to get his brother to do something. Something other than whine and annoy him.

"Yeah, right." Dean grumbled. "Hey, I got an idea. Why don't you learn how to fix computers so the next time your laptop goes haywire we don't have to resort to stopping at libraries in the middle of Nowhere, USA to find something to hunt?"

Sam shot him one of his "you're a moron" looks before returning his attention to the task at hand. They'd gotten a couple of good leads the day before and he was searching out as much info as possible on them to determine which was worth his and Dean's time.

Left to entertain himself, Dean began drumming his fingers on the table to an AC/DC song that had popped into his head. Sam gave him another look and the drumming stopped.

Fidgeting in his seat, he decided to lean back and get more comfortable. Unfortunately, he leaned back a little too far. The chair tipped over, spilling him onto the floor. Dean got up quickly, righted his chair and sat back down. The look from Sammy was murderous now.

One more sigh and Dean finally managed to remain quiet. For about a minute. Another song came to mind and he began whistling softly through his teeth. For this, he received not only a dirty look from his brother, but also a vigorous head shake and a slashing motion across the neck.

Rolling his eyes, Dean held his breath, puffing out his cheeks in the process. He let his head fall back and roll to the right. An incredibly gorgeous girl with long brown hair and big blue eyes was sitting a couple of chairs over, watching him.

Great, he thought. The most beautiful woman he'd ever seen and here he was looking like an idiot! He wondered just how much of his childish antics she'd witnessed.

A slow sweet smile appeared on her angelic face and he knew she'd seen everything. That's when he realized his cheeks were still puffed out. Dean quickly released his breath with a loud 'whoosh' and straightened up in his seat.

"Dean!"

Dean heard Sam call, but he didn't want to take his eyes off the stunning brunette.

"Dean!" Sam said a little louder.

Dragging his gaze away, Dean glanced at his younger brother. "What? Can't you see I'm busy, dude?"

Giving a frustrated little laugh, Sam said, "Doing what? Trying to annoy the hell out of me?" Without waiting for an answer, he added, "Be...Quiet..." stressing each word to make his point.

"Oh...Kay..." Dean returned in the same fashion. Turning his attention to the girl, he saw that she'd stood up and was pushing in her chair.

Perfect! He was going to have to remember to kill Sammy later. The only worthwhile entertainment he'd come across in weeks and she was about to leave.

However the girl didn't leave. Instead, she faced Dean; her large eyes holding his as she brushed her hair back from her shoulders. Dean was entranced and hungrily took in all of her amazing features. Her eyes were big and clear blue, with long sooty lashes. She had a slender nose, full soft lips and pale creamy skin. And her body...it was tall and long-limbed with just the right amount of curve in all the right places.

Dean had to mentally shake himself because his thoughts were bringing on sensations and desires that his body had long been denied. He hadn't realized how long until that very moment. Abstinence was not in his genetic make up.

As she smoothed the front of her pale yellow summer dress, the girl gave him yet another tempting smile. Dean flashed his sexiest grin and nearly fell out of his chair for a second time when she held out her hand and motioned for him to come over.

He didn't need to be asked twice! As he stood up, he watched his fantasy girl turn and walk toward the staircase to the second floor. Dean ran a hand through his hair as he watched her walk away, unsure as to whether or not she'd actually beckoned for him. Maybe it had only been wishful thinking on his part. The gentle sway of her hips as she sauntered off was enough to convince Dean to follow any way.

She led him up the steps and down a long narrow corridor. They passed row upon row of book-lined shelves where the lights were dim and no other people could be found.

Near the far end, she glanced back before turning right and disappearing down one of the aisles. Quickening his pace, Dean made his way to that spot and stepped in. The space was confined, butting up against a wall at the opposite end so that where he stood was the only way in or out.

Dean's pulse began to race as he stared at the vision before him. The beauty was at the far end, her back resting against the wall. As he watched, she propped her right foot up against it as well and reaching down, slowly hiked the hem of her short dress up until he had a clear view of one very shapely thigh. The tightening in his loins was fast and powerful. Swallowing hard, Dean tried to control his raging desire.

Down boy, he thought. She's not really gonna want to do it here.

Her left hand slipped behind her neck and with a quick tug released the straps that held up the top of her halter dress. As the top fell freely to her trim waist, Dean groaned. His green eyes took in the glorious sight of her perfect breasts. Her hand then began a tantalizing journey over those full mounds, causing Dean's hard on to become painful within the tight confines of his jeans.

Okay, he told himself, I could be wrong about her not wanting to do it here.

His mystery girl's caresses stopped and she extended her hand out to him, inviting him to join her. It was only then Dean realized he was still standing near the end of the aisle. He hurried over to her but before his body could touch hers, the hand she'd extended in welcome turned and pressed against his chest, halting his progress. The instant she made contact, Dean felt an intense surge jolt his body, as if he'd been struck by lightning. He shivered uncontrollably and wondered what in the hell had just happened.

"Do you want me, Dean?" the girl asked, her voice low and sultry. The sound of it seemed to wrap around Dean. It not only deepened his desire for her, but strangely, if made him feel safe as well.

It took a moment for her words to sink in. He was finding it difficult to think around this woman and he almost didn't catch the fact that she knew his name.

"How, how do you know my name?" He tried to swallow but his throat was strangely dry.

"Do you want me?" she repeated. The girl was watching him intently, waiting.

He laughed nervously. "Hell yeah, but that doesn't..."

Her eyes burned with need as she slid her hand along his chest, over a broad shoulder and up into his soft brown hair. The rest of Dean's words fell away, lost as her mouth found his in a deep, hungry kiss that seared through him.

Dean ran his hands over her wondrous breasts, bringing the rosy peaks to life with his slightly rough handling. He knew he should ease up. Move slowly, gently. Yet he couldn't. Somehow he knew it was what she craved from him. It was certainly what he needed from her. Pulling his mouth from hers, Dean traced the long smooth column of her throat with his lips, tongue and teeth. He made his way down to those breasts, savoring one taut nipple, then the other.

Her hands were at his waist, tugging up his t shirt so she could feel the sleek hot skin of his muscular back. She raked her long fingernails down its length. "Take this off." she commanded. "I need to feel your naked body against mine."

Obediently Dean yanked his shirt over his head, then pressed up against her, crushing her breasts against his hard chest as his mouth took hers again and again in hot, wet, deep kisses. His hand roamed over her silky thigh and up over her tight bottom. He groaned into her mouth as he realized she wasn't wearing any panties.

Fire raged through his veins as he found the triangle of dark curls between her legs and let his long fingers explore within its folds. He heard his angel moan as he rubbed her delicate nub in light circular motions. As she began to writhe in his arms, seeking more from him, Dean slipped two fingers up inside of her. His thumb continued to caress the sensitive bud. Her body trembled and she tightened around him. Slowly, Dean slid his fingers out, then drove them in over and over again until she started to scream out. He covered her mouth with his in ravenous kisses, swallowing her cries of pleasure until finally, sated, her body began to relax.

The dark haired seductress opened her eyes and looked deeply into Dean's. He shivered as he recognized all the intense emotions conveyed in their depths. Who was this vision before him? Why had she chosen him?

The girl pushed away from the wall and traded places with Dean. He let his head fall back as her soft mouth made its way down his neck and over his chest. Her fingers made easy work of his jeans, and they slipped to the floor allowing her to explore his hard body. She rubbed her hands over his flat belly and massive erection, and Dean caught his breath. He felt her tugging at his briefs and he lifted his head to watch as she dropped to her knees before him.

She looked up, a devilish smile adorning her beautiful face. Her gaze held his as she took his stiff cock in her hands and began to stroke him. Those hands were warm and soft and moved expertly over him. Dean struggled to stay focused, but her sweet mouth was drifting closer and closer to his aching member. Finally her tongue darted out to run over his smooth tip, flicking and teasing the slit while one hand continued to stroke up from his base. Dean's body tensed and the sensations tearing through him were making it difficult to breathe.

The urge was too strong and Dean's hips jutted forward, pushing his cock deep into her mouth. She took him all the way in to the hilt, threatening his self-control. He held still, his thick cock pulsing and throbbing, near to bursting inside her warmth. He was close, so close.

Dean eased out and reached for her arms, pulling her up to stand before him. His mouth devoured hers as he lifted her in his arms. She wrapped her long legs around his waist as he turned, placing her back against the wall. Finding her damp entrance, he plunged into her. She was tight, slick and his body shuddered as he sank deeply into her. As he began to move, her hands gripped his shoulders and she whispered to him. Soothing words in a language that was foreign to him, yet he understood.

His body melded with hers, becoming one. Faster. Harder. The pressure was building within them as their bodies rocked rhythmically to Dean's pace. Their mouths locked, capturing each soft moan that tried to escape. Dean's breathing grew ragged, his body trembled and then he felt her surrender and lost all control. He hammered into her, his release a searing explosion coursing through his body and pouring into hers.

She tore her lips from his as they came and cried out his name.

"Dean!"

* * *

Dean jumped, unsure of where he was. He blinked a few times, then the memory of the girl and the mind blowing sex hit him full force. His green eyes wide, he lifted his head, expecting to see the mysterious beauty.

What he saw was Sam.

"That must have been one hell of a dream!" his brother said, a huge grin on his handsome face.

Dean wiped at the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. "I was dreaming?"

"Dude, you weren't just dreaming, you were moaning!" Sam told him, thrilled at the chance to rib his sibling for a change.

"Why the hell didn't you wake me up?" He couldn't believe the whole thing was just a damn dream!

"And ruin the show? No way!" Sam laughed.

"You bitch!" Dean rubbed at his eyes and started to look around the room, wondering if anyone else might have heard him. Standing near the bottom of the steps was the dark haired girl of his dream. Her sensuous lips curved up in a knowing smile as she raised a hand, signaling for him to join her.

Dean's eyebrows drew together as he struggled to make sense of what was happening. Was he imagining her? Was he still dreaming? He looked at Sam, but his brother had gone back to typing at the computer.

Not trusting his own eyes at this point, he decided to get a second opinion. "Sam! Sammy, you see her? That's her!" he said, pointing to the stairs. He watched the girl as he waited for his brother's response.

Sam's words, however, were not what he expected to hear. "See who, Dean?"

He dragged his eyes from the beauty to glare at his idiotic brother. "Her! What's wrong with you? She's right..." Only when he turned back, the very space where she'd stood was empty.

Dean exhaled sharply. "No, no Sammy, I'm telling you. I just...I swear I saw..." What the hell was going on?

"It's pretty much been just us and the librarian for the past few hours, Dean." Sam watched his older brother, figuring his confusion was due to either a sleepy state of mind or lack of nourishment. "There was an old guy here for about half an hour but that's been it. Look, why don't we take off? Get you some food and check into a motel. I think you're in serious need of a burger, a beer and a good night's sleep. What do you say?"

"Yeah. Yeah I think that sounds good." He continued to stare at the bottom of the staircase until Sam signed off of the computer, gathered his things and literally dragged him out the front door.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam dropped the keys onto the small bedside table and flopped down on the lumpy mattress. He ran a hand through his long brown hair, sweeping it off his face as he contemplated his brother's odd mood. Since leaving the library, Dean had been irritable and for the most part silent, refusing to discuss his dream or the girl he'd seen - thought he'd seen - right before they'd left.

It wasn't like his brother to let this sort of thing rattle him, which is what had Sam especially anxious to learn more about the mystery girl. Unfortunately, he had very little to go on. She appeared in the library and made contact by way of a dream - sexual in content going by Dean's reaction.

Despite his concern, a wide grin swept across Sam's face. He couldn't help it. The sight of Dean with his head on the table, moaning loudly, well, some moments were just priceless!

The sound of the bathroom door opening snapped Sam out of his musings. He watched as Dean walked out and went straight to his bed, tight lipped and eyes averted. It was his way of letting his younger brother know he had no intention of talking. Stripping down to his briefs, Dean slid in between the sheets and rolled onto his left side, leaving Sam to stare at his back.

Clearly he wasn't getting any answers from Dean tonight. With nothing left to do, Sam took off his shirt and jeans and stretched out on the bed. He ran through a list of things he'd need to take care of the next day, first being his laptop. He'd have to find a place where he could get it looked at. It would probably take a few days, which would make convincing Dean to stay in that town longer an easy task. Then it was back to the library. Maybe the girl would show up again and this time he'd be ready.

* * *

"Dean."

He could hear her calling to him. Her voice was soft, lyrical. Tempting him. Luring him from the depths of slumber.

"Dean, do you want me?"

Green eyes fluttered open as her voice, her words, broke through the barrier. She was there. Her clear blue eyes staring at him. How was that possible?

"Does it matter?" she asked.

Had he spoken out loud? Jesus, he was dreaming again. He had to be. She couldn't be here, not in their motel room. Not in his bed. Dean eased his hand along the top of his pillow until his fingers brushed the long locks of hair that spilled over it. It was soft, real.

Her beautiful face hovered just above his now, lips slightly parted. The warmth of her breath caressed him just before she pressed her mouth to his in a kiss that was filled with desperation. Dean's arms wrapped around her, pulled her tightly to him. He knew what she needed because deep down, he needed the very same.

Her hands explored the hard planes of his body, brushing over him with strokes that blended bold and rough with light and feathery. Dean trembled and groaned beneath her, letting her take him wherever she wanted to go. He'd never felt so good, so alive.

She slid onto his shaft, surrounding him with her heat, molding their bodies into one. There was no movement, just her clenching him tightly within her. Her tongue grazed his lips, inviting him to open, which he readily did.

"Only you can save me. I need you. Will you save me, Dean?"

Her plea echoed through his head before winding its way straight to his heart. There was only one answer he could give.

"I'll save you. I promise. Whatever it takes."

She began to move above him with slow deep thrusts of her hips. Dean gripped her waist. His body joined hers and their tempo increased. He felt the change in her body when her orgasm washed over her. He watched as her head fell back and her body pitched and shuddered. And he gave in to the powerful release of his own desire as she squeezed his pulsing cock over and over.

It was some time before Dean's breathing slowed. He opened his eyes, unsure of when he'd even closed them, and wasn't surprised to find himself alone. His body was damp with sweat and felt sated, so he knew the sex had been real. It had to have been real. Because she had to be real.

Sitting up, he draped his legs over the edge of the bed and rested his elbows on his knees. Sam was sound asleep, thankfully. It meant he wouldn't have to worry about any snide comments from his brother about possible sounds he may have made during the girl's visit.

Dean headed to bathroom, dozens of questions flooding his brain. The most prominent being, who was she and how was he supposed to help her? He'd have to find a way to keep Sam there in town awhile longer, until he could figure it all out.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dean slumped behind the wheel of the Impala and closed his eyes. He had been waiting for Sam for nearly half an hour now and patience was not one of his virtues. Although he was glad his brother had decided to drop off the laptop at the small electronics store he was anxious to get started on researching his dark haired beauty. After two rounds of the most erotic sex, he had to know who she was!

He thought about Sam's reaction that morning. Judging from the strange looks he'd been giving, Dean had a strong feeling his brother had been awake the night before and had heard something. It was actually kind of funny, not to mention a bit embarrassing, when he let himself think about it from Sam's viewpoint. It wasn't like he was thrilled about giving up details where the girl and sex were concerned, but if he shared a little more information it should at least keep Sam from thinking he'd only been having wet dreams.

The creaking of the car door let Dean know it was time to go. He sat up and grabbed the key, ready to turn the ignition, when the faint scent of lavender wafted over him. His hand dropped away and he shifted slowly in the seat to face the passenger side, knowing he sure as hell wouldn't see Sam sitting beside him.

She truly was a vision of beauty. Long brown hair flowing around her shoulders, those lucid blue eyes that drew him in. It took a moment to gather a coherent thought.

Worried she would vanish as quickly as she'd appeared the questions he needed to ask began to form. "Your name. What's your name?"

"Feradae."

"What, uh, what are you? Are you real?" Almost afraid to find out, Dean lifted his hand and touched the side of her face. When he felt soft, warm skin beneath his fingers, the sense of relief that washed over him was overwhelming.

She smiled. "I'm as real as you." Her hand covered his and she slid it over her lips so she could press a soft kiss to his palm. "I'm what you would call a fairy."

Dean laughed. "Nah, I don't think so. Fairies are those little things with wings. Like in that kid's movie. What the hell was that called?" He shook his head, struggling to remember the name. Something with an alligator and the kids that were flying around. He snapped his fingers. "Peter Pan! You don't look anything like that little chick in Peter Pan."

Feradae found that she liked the sound of Dean's laughter. "You should laugh more often. It's one of the most beautiful sounds I've ever heard." She caressed his cheek. "There are many types of fairies, Dean. I come from those that were once angels."

Angels! Not one of his fondest subjects. "I don't believe in angels."

"Do you believe in me?" she asked.

"Sure. I can see you. Touch you."

"Then you believe in angels. Will you still help me?"

"Yes, but you need to tell me how. I need to know what's wrong."

Feradae's eyes grew wide with fear and she pulled Dean to her for a quick, fierce kiss. "He's looking for me."

"Who? Let me..."

She was gone. She'd literally vanished, right before him. Dean squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them, hoping he could somehow bring her back, but he was alone in the car. He had to get her to tell him who, or what, was after her so he could figure out a way to help her. She was clearly terrified.

Dean noticed his brother walk out of the store and head for the car. Jesus! This was going to be a fun one to explain to Sam. Fairies and angels. Then again, the idea of either of those wouldn't be that strange to his brother. What Sam _would_ find strange is his own admission that they existed.

"So, what's the deal with the computer?" he asked as soon as Sam got into the car. "They give you any idea of how long it'll take?"

"Couple of days. It's nothing major so we're lucky. So, what now? Want to head over to the library? I was thinking we could see if there's anything on a local girl that was murdered or died in some sort of tragic accident. She might be a spirit who somehow became demented enough to want sex with you."

"Yeah, well you're just jealous because she knows who the hotter brother is." Dean started up the car and headed for the nearby library. At least Sam had made it easy to bring up the subject of her true identity. "We don't need to look up deaths. She's not a spirit."

That drew Sam's attention away from scenery outside the window. "How do you know that? Don't tell me you had another round of sex here in the car while I was inside the store?"

"Dude, you really are jealous, aren't you? No, we didn't, but she was here. And I wasn't asleep. She talked to me this time." He still wasn't quite ready to blurt out the word fairy.

"And?" Sam encouraged.

"Her name is Feradae."

Sam's eyebrows drew together as he sought to place its origin. "Feradae. Is that Gaelic?"

Well, now was his chance to put it out there. "No, it's fairy."

Sam groaned at his brother's sense of humor. "Come on, Dean. I'm trying to help you here."

"No, Sammy, I am being serious. She's a fairy." He glanced over at his brother to see his reaction. The expected look of surprise was evident. "I'm not kidding. Not like, you know, Peter Pan. She said her ancestors were angels."

"Angels, Dean? You're seeing angels?"

"Former angels." Dean corrected, knowing it would take a few minutes for it all to sink in.

"Angels? As in heaven and wings and the whole bit?" Sam was definitely having a hard time imagining Dean with an angel. "You had sex with an angel?"

"I had sex with a fairy." Okay that didn't sound right. Dean pulled the car into the parking lot of the library and killed the engine. Facing Sam, he tried to start over, but wasn't sure if would make much difference at this point. "She isn't an angel and she doesn't have wings and shit. She looks just like any other really hot chick. Only hotter. And she says she's a fairy and that she needs my help." He waited for Sam's response. When none came, he asked, "Well?"

Sam shrugged. "Well, nothing. This is our life we're talking about here, Dean so why should I even be surprised. You say you had sex with a fairy, then you had sex with a fairy."

He reached for the door handle, but Dean grabbed his other arm, stopping him from getting out. "No jokes."

Sam grinned. "Sorry, dude. Can't promise that. Let's go check out fairies." His laughter grated on Dean's nerves as they walked up to the library.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

There was a loud thunk as Dean's forehead hit the table. The jolt did little to alleviate his frustration with the entire research process. Five hours. Five straight hours of alternating between flipping through books and searching out sites on the Internet and most of what they'd found consisted of kid's stories and links to Disney sites. Very little seemed to have any bearing on their current situation. Of course, they didn't have much to go on at this point.

"Dean." Sam shook his brother until he lifted his head. "Here's something. Not sure it'll be helpful, but it's kind of interesting. Fairy names. What did you say hers was? Ferdie?"

"Feradae. Don't even ask me how the hell you spell it." He leaned over Sam's arm, partially blocking his brother's view of the monitor. Putting his finger on the screen, he used it to keep his place as he scrolled down the list of names. "Here! It says it means, 'a gift from the fairies'. What do you think that means?"

Sam pushed Dean out of the way so he could view the list himself. "I think it means what it says." He nudged him with his shoulder. "Maybe the fairies gave you a present for being such a good boy this year."

That thought put a huge grin on his brother's face. "You think? I must have been one hell of a freaking good boy cause this girl is incredible! I mean the sex is unreal and you should see her..." He held his hands out in front of his chest gesturing to the size of her breasts, but then quickly dropped them. "On second thought, you're just gonna have to behave this year, Sammy. Get your own damn fairy."

Sam stared at Dean for a moment, always amazed by how his brother's mind worked. If Dean only had a brain. Hell, that was a scary thought. "I was kidding."

Shrugging, he leaned back in his seat. "I knew that."

Sam wasn't so sure. "Right. Okay, look, we have to figure out what she wants. She said she needs you to save her from someone? That's it?"

"That's it." He scanned the library. "Why don't I go walk around? Maybe she'll show up if I'm not near you. I don't think she likes you very much."

Sam snorted. "I can't figure out why she likes you."

Dean laughed. "It's obvious, dude. She's a sex fairy." His eyebrows lifted and he threw his arms out wide. "Need I say more?"

"A lot more." Sam mumbled and waved his brother away. "Go." Dean had taken several steps toward the stairs when Sam had a thought. "Hey." he called softly, gaining Dean's attention. "If she shows, get her to TALK. Got it, Dean. Just TALK. If you want to save her, you need answers not sex."

Dean's mouth lowered at the corners as he contemplated that. It quickly turned into a devilish grin and, along with a wink, he said, "Maybe I can get both." He turned and hurried off to look for his sex fairy.

* * *

"Come on, man. If you were a good brother you'd do this."

Sam flopped down on his bed and crossed his legs at the ankles. Interlocking his fingers, he tucked his hands behind his head and leaned back, shifting his body around some as he made a show out of getting comfortable. "If you were a good brother you wouldn't ask me to do it."

Dean stood by the foot of Sam's bed and tapped the toe of his brother's shoe. "I AM a good brother, Sammy. Besides, it's not like I'm asking you to rob a bank or something."

"Dude, I am NOT sleeping in the car!"

"Why not? It's nice outside. Little fresh air would be good for ya. I mean, you are looking kinda pale these days, bud."

Sam laughed. "Pale? Yeah well I'm not gonna get a tan sleeping in the car at night! Forget it, okay? Sorry your little fairy girlfriend didn't show up at the library earlier, but if she turns up here, she's just gonna have to do it with me around."

Dean started to say something, but Sam cut him off. "And I don't mean 'do it' as in sex. So get your mind out of the gutter and the idea of me sleeping in the car out of your head! Think about figuring out what this girl needs from you. She could be in real danger, Dean. Got it?"

He nodded knowing Sam was dead on, but it was hard as hell to put the sex completely out of his head. He didn't know how to explain it. It was an integral part of his relationship with Feradae, linked together with his thoughts and feelings for her and he was unable to separate it.

There was no way he could talk about that to Sam, so he simply said, "Yeah, I got it. I want to help her as much as you do. Probably more." Sitting down on his bed, he kicked off his shoes. "So, why do you think she hasn't shown up again?"

"I don't know. Maybe she's still hiding from whoever's looking for her. Wonder who it is? I mean, we read that fairies have certain powers so obviously she can't fight him off with the ones she has. Question is, why is he after her?"

Lying down, Dean stretched and yawned. "Maybe she doesn't want to have sex with him anymore and he's pissed off. I would be."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Focus, Dean. Who do you think would chase a fairy? Maybe it's a demon. Or maybe another fairy. Wonder what a fairy fight would be like?" Sam smiled at the thought of a couple of small fairies with wings flying around trying to battle each other. "Be honest Dean, you sure your fairy doesn't have wings?"

There was a brief silence so Sam tried again. "Come on, dude, the truth." Still no answer. He looked over and saw that Dean's eyes were closed. The slow rise and fall of his chest and a soft snore told him his brother was asleep. Odd. Maybe all the recent sex had worn him out!

Sam turned off the bedside lamp and took a deep breath. His mission was to watch for the return of the fairy. What felt like hours ticked away, but in all actuality only several minutes passed when drowsiness began to overtake the younger Winchester. He felt his lids droop and fought to lift them. A slight whirling motion off to his left, then his right, had Sam wondering if he was already asleep and dreaming. He tried to sit up, but his limbs felt too heavy. A warm breeze swept across him and he could smell a subtle flowery scent.

"sleeeeeeep saaaaaam"

The soft whisper drifted through his mind. Sam made another attempt to open his eyes and that's when he saw her. She was beautiful! Perfect oval face, soft lips, large blue eyes.

'sleeeeeeep...saaaaaaam...sleeeeeeep"

A blissful calmness curled around him like a cocoon and Sam's lids lowered. He immediately fell into a deep, restful sleep.

* * *

Dean opened his eyes, his hand already tucked beneath the pillow gripping the handle of his gun.

"You won't need that, Dean."

Relaxing, he rolled onto his side and saw Feradae sitting next to him on the bed. He smiled and pushed himself up to a sitting position.

"Feradae. I was hoping you'd show." Dean reached for her, his need to feel her, taste her, overriding all else. She seemed just as eager as her arms wrapped around him. His mouth moved over her full lips, drinking in their sweetness and every rational thought fled. All that remained were his senses, heightened to an acute level by this mystical creature in his arms.

While her lips slid along his neck, Sam's words began to drift into his mind. He tried to keep them out, wanting nothing more than to have Feradae naked in his arms, but somehow they forced their way in. Dean filtered through the words flying around in his head and latched onto two - save her.

"I want to help you. What can I do?" he whispered against her long dark tresses.

She continued to stroke his back and press kisses to his throat, yet her voice rang out clearly. "He is back Dean, and he wants it. He must not have it. I can not stop him alone and no others are willing to help this time."

"I need to know more." He had to get her to tell him why she was so frightened and who was chasing her.

Feradae pulled back just enough to gaze into his brilliant green eyes. Her own were a vibrant blue, fairly glowing in the darkness of the small rundown room. As Dean stared into them, a memory flashed through his mind as clear as if he was living it at the moment. A hot summer day playing in the yard gazing up at the beautiful face of his mother. He couldn't have been more than three years old. Mary smiled and slipped something over his head. "This is special, Dean. A gift from an angel. I want you to have it." The feelings that flowed within that young Dean swelled and poured into him and he felt comforted, safe, loved.

"Do you see now?" she asked.

Ensconced in the warmth of his childhood memory, Dean's hand went to his chest and wrapped around the small amulet that hung on a thin cord around his neck. "This? This is what he's after?"

"Yes." Feradae's hand covered Dean's. "It was his many years ago. It is said it can be traced back to a great warrior who received it from a pharaoh's daughter. Somehow Demetrius, a practitioner of dark spells, came by it. He swears it holds powers. Powers that strengthened those he already possessed. No good would come from his having it, Dean. His heart is black, evil. I stole the amulet and planned to hide it away, but Demetrius was able to discover where so I had to find another to keep it."

"And that someone was my mother?"

"I knew Mary when she was a child. She had strong beliefs in many things including angels and fairies. She was willing to guard the amulet so I entrusted it to her care. I led Demetrius far from her, on a very long and tiring chase. It took much time and pleading, but I was finally able to convince the elders to have him locked away. A trap was set and he was caught. But he is free now. He escaped and seems more than eager to pursue me still."

"So, this Demetrius is free and mad as hell." He smoothed loose strands of hair back from her lovely face. "I won't let him hurt you, Feradae. And I won't let him have this. Lead him to me and I'll take care of him."

She smiled at his brave, yet naive words. "You must be prepared first, Dean. There are things you must understand."

"Like what?"

Feradae kissed him softly. He was so strong, fearless. What a warrior, Mary's son! "I will tell you, but my time with you is short. Demetrius' reach is widespread and he searches constantly. I can not let him find you, not yet." Her hands searched out the heat of his hard body. "Let me touch you, Dean. Before I leave, let me touch you as I yearn to."

Pressing him down onto the bed, Feradae was like the dancing flames of a fire consuming his body as she entwined herself around him. He could no longer think, only feel.

Dean succumbed to her will. Her mouth slanted over his in a wildly abandoned kiss that left him gasping for breath. She made all but his desire for her fade into the background as his clothes quickly fell away. Her hands moved over his heated skin and the hardness of his bare chest collided with her soft naked breasts.

Rolling on top of her, Dean pressed kisses along those perfect orbs. She pulled at him, wanting him inside of her. Needing to feel his body joined with hers one more time. Dean answered her silent plea, plunging slowly into her heat until his shaft was buried deep within her. Feradae moaned softly against his lips.

He began to move, his pace growing more urgent as his hunger for her seared through him. Her nails raked along his back as her lithe body arched up to meet him time and again.

"Yes!" she whispered as she trembled beneath his powerful thrusts. "My warrior!"

His mouth closed over hers and he groaned deeply as he poured himself into her. He could feel her shake as her release washed over them and he held onto her tightly, not wanting it to end.

As their bodies stilled, Dean brushed his lips along her ear. "Don't go, Feradae. Stay with me. I'll protect you."

"I know you will, Dean. I know you will."

He felt her hands glide over his back in a gentle stroking manner, soothing him until his eyes closed and he drifted off into a deep sleep.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dean absently pushed the food around on his plate, completely absorbed in thoughts of Feradae. He wished he'd asked her if there was a way to get in touch with her. He needed to see her. More than that. He needed to touch her. Taste her.

The sex the night before had been unbelievable. But then, it had been each time he was with her. It was incredibly intense, erotic and satisfying. Not to mention addicting. He had to have her again. In fact, his desire for her was so acute his body was aching almost painfully for the dark haired fairy.

And of course there was the matter of helping her. He hadn't meant to downplay the gravity or urgency of her situation. She needed hm as much as he needed her right now and he wouldn't let her down. He planned to do whatever was necessary to make certain both Feradae and the amulet remained safe from Demetrius' clutches.

His watch showed that it was nearly one o'clock and with a heavy sigh, Dean wondered why she hadn't turned up yet. How could he have her, _help_ her, if she didn't come to him? A knot began to grow deep in his belly. Was she hurt? Had Demetrius found her? Was he with her right now? Maybe he was hurting her.

Then another image struck, bold and graphic as it flashed in his mind, turning his worry into an eruption of anger that moved rapidly through his system. His body jerked visibly as his muscles tightened from his newfound revelation. Maybe Demetrius wasn't trying to harm her at all. Maybe he was pleasing her. At that very moment, he might be kissing those full lips, caressing her breasts, touching her voluptuous body the way she liked to be touched...

No! That wasn't possible.

Tossing his fork down, Dean shoved his plate aside and took a large pull from his beer bottle. He could feel Sam's eyes on him, but he kept his gaze averted, not wanting to get into yet another asinine discussion with his younger brother. Sam was being invasive where the tempting fairy was concerned, constantly asking questions and giving him surreptitious looks that, in Dean's mind, were veiled in jealousy.

Setting the bottle down with enough force to make the dishes rattle, Dean's hand dropped to the table beside it, his fist clenching and unclenching as he thought about his younger brother's secret desire to have Feradae. There was no way in hell he was going to let Sam get a hold of her. She was his, his alone and he'd kill anyone who tried to steal her away!

Kill? Grimacing at the horrifyingly violent thought that had struck him, Dean tried to shake it off by taking a deep breath, his chest quaking with the sharp intake of air. With much effort, he forced his fisted hand to relax, and stared down at his splayed fingers as if they were foreign objects. He'd never hurt Sam, he repeated to himself. NEVER.

His eyes lifted, meeting the steady, questioning gaze of his little brother. The brother he'd raised. Lived for. Killed for. Would die for. So where the hell did the idea of hurting Sam come from? With a slight shake of his head, Dean tried to smile, but with all the conflicting emotions raging through him it felt unnatural.

"You ready to head over to the library?" he asked, his voice sounding strained even to his own ears.

Sam shrugged. "You haven't eaten much. Don't you want to finish first? We have plenty of time to hang out at the library. Besides, Feradae could show up anywhere, right here if she wanted."

"You saying you think she doesn't want to show up?" Dean asked gruffly. His hand instinctively curled back into a ball.

Sam's head quickly shook in a negative response. He was surprised by the accusatory tone in Dean's voice, unsure of why his comment had triggered such a reaction. "No! No, that's not what I'm saying, Dean. I'm just trying to point out that we don't have to hurry to the library. She's a fairy. She can pop in and out where ever and whenever she wants."

"And you think that because she hasn't turned up here that she doesn't want to? Is that it, Sam? Well, she does. She will, okay? She'll show because she wants me. She needs me." Dean fumed.

"Okay, she'll show. Christ, will you relax, Dean? I mean, I know this whole thing has you on edge, but you're acting pretty freaky. We're gonna figure it all out and help her so what's your problem?"

Dean glared across the small table. What was _his _problem? What the hell was Sam's problem? Of course Feradae wanted to be with him. They were in a diner, though. She wasn't going to just appear in front of all these people and Sam knew that. So what the hell was his point?

Must be his brother's jealousy flaring up. After all, it had been pretty obvious from the start that Sam was upset with Feradae for not choosing him as her protector and lover. He was probably hoping the fairy wouldn't come around so he wouldn't have to deal with the fact that she didn't want him. Well, that was just too damn bad. She'd made her choice and Sam would have to learn to live with it.

Without answering, Dean stood up, pulled his wallet from his back pocket and threw some bills onto the table. He grabbed his beer bottle and polished off the contents, then folded his arms across his chest and stood there waiting for Sam to stand as well. They'd wasted enough time as far he was concerned. They needed to be someplace with fewer people like the library. Someplace where Feradae would feel comfortable. There was no doubt in his mind she'd meet him in one of the out-the-way corners there. Plus it would allow Sam to focus on looking for information about that Demetrius creep.

The sides of Sam's mouth drooped and his eyes filled with concern as he watched his sibling's stilted actions. Dean was definitely exhibiting strange behavior. Well, stranger than normal anyway. He took in the plate full of food, a sure sign that something was wrong - Dean was ALWAYS hungry. His gaze lifted to the looming form beside the table, noting the rigid stance and he could practically feel the the tension and anger that eminated from his older brother. Then there was the glowering facial expression that had worsened throughout their short, but odd conversation.

Something was happening to Dean, something his brother didn't even seem to be aware of. He was becoming obsessed with this fairy and it wasn't about saving her from any evil sourcerer. Sam wasn't even certain it was actually about the sex, either. Maybe Feradae was weaving some sort of spell over Dean, making him desire her, want only her. But to what end? Was this truly about the amulet? Or Dean himself?

As Sam watched, Dean turned without a word and bolted for the door, leaving him no choice but to leave the remainder of his own meal as he jumped up to follow. Despite his long legs, he had to work hard to keep up with Dean's brisk pace.

They got into the Impala and Dean pulled out of the parking lot, steering the car onto the main road. The ride to the library was made in awkward silence as both men were caught up in thoughts of the beautiful, mysterious fairy. While one was envisioning her pale warm skin and another round of deeply satisfying sex, the other envisioned an icy beauty using her evil magic in the hopes of stealing away his beloved family member.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sam closed the book he'd been looking through and rubbed at his tired eyes. He'd spent the better part of the afternoon sitting in the small library, pouring through everything he could find that had to do with sorcerers, or any dark figure that might practice spells for that matter, and found no Demetrius that matched the tale Dean's fairy had spun.

He looked around for his brother, but he was nowhere in sight. Must be upstairs, he thought, watching for the sex fairy. Sam was growing extremely worried about the effect this creature was having on Dean. He was continuing to behave oddly, having alternated between angry outbursts and total silence as he'd helped with the research earlier. It had actually been a relief when he finally took off to pace the corridors in search of Feradae.

Leaning back in his chair, Sam tried to analyze what had happened in their motel room the night before. Although he'd fought to stay awake, the melodic words of the fairy had drained him of energy in seconds. Her magical powers were strong. Strong enough to alter his brother's perception maybe? Were they really dealing with a fairy? Or was it possible she was something else? Or maybe she was just _after_ something else, and Dean was falling right into her hands?

"Excuse me."

Sam jumped, the soft voice startling him from his abstract speculations. He looked up to see a pretty young woman who looked to be somewhere in her late teens or early twenties, with short black hair and an olive complexion. She was standing behind a chair on the other side of the table.

"Hi. Yeah, I'm sorry." Sam quickly apologized. "I was just, I was thinking about something I read and I didn't hear you come up."

"Must have been some heavy thinking." she said with a half smile. Placing her hand on the back of the chair, she asked, "May I?"

Nodding his consent, Sam slid the rather large piles of books he'd collected off to the side and rested his arms on the table as his visitor took a seat.

The girl dragged one of the books toward her and perused the cover. "Fairies." she said with a shake of her head. "There's one in particular who's a vision of beauty." She leaned toward him, cinnamon eyes filled with concern. "Don't be fooled by it. She's deadly."

Sam swallowed hard, forcing down the lump of fear that had risen in his throat. He knew she had to be referring to Feradae, but it was best not to reveal anything until he knew more.

"I don't know what you're..."

Her hand shot out, wrapping around his arm with a vise-like grip. "I know you're under her spell and you won't like what I have to say, but this is not to be taken lightly!" she hissed, her voice low. She quickly glanced around, making certain nobody was close by, then continued. "You've seen her, right? She comes to you. Does things to you. Well, you might enjoy it now, but this is no game she's playing. She won't stop until you're dead!"

Sam ran a shaky hand through his hair. Although his suspected fears had been brought to light, he experienced a small glimmer of hope. He'd reached a dead end in his research, but here, in the form of this mystery girl, could very well be the help he needed to save Dean. "Not me. My brother."

She blinked rapidly, looking confused by his words. "I assumed, with your research," she waved a hand toward the stacks of books. "that it was you she was casting her spell on."

"No. I'm trying to help him. He's a little too preoccupied." His eyes lifted toward the ceiling. "Upstairs. Waiting for her. It's all he wants to do."

"That's to be expected. So, you believe him. That's strange...I mean...it's just," she struggled to explain her surprise. "I would have thought as a man, you would have to be the one experiencing something like this to believe in it. That you found out what your brother is going through and you're trying to help him rather than try and have him committed, is, well, it's just unusual."

Sam shrugged." Well, my brother and I **are **unusual, but that's a long story. What about you? You believe in this. How do you know about the fairy? And what makes you so certain she's out to kill Dean?"

The girl released her hold on his arm and folded her hands in front of her. "Her name is Feradae, as you may have already learned, and I know about her, about what she's after, because four years ago she killed my brother."

Damn! He knew the fairy was after more than Dean's help. Of course, this was one time Sam wished he wasn't right. "I'm sorry about your brother."

"Thanks. I guess I probably shouldn't have just walked up to you and started saying all these things, but I didn't know what else to do. I work here part time and when Mrs. Andrews told me you and your brother had been coming by for a few days now to read up on fairies, I knew I had to talk to you. I mean, it's an odd subject for men to study so I thought maybe Feradae was back and I couldn't sit by and do nothing. I can tell you what I know. Maybe it'll help."

"I'd appreciate that." Realizing she was about to open up a flood of sad memories and he didn't even know her name, he held out his hand. "I'm Sam."

"Arianna." A warm, slender hand gently clasped his, then slipped away. Her eyes closed momentarily, then she shared her story with him.

"Okay. Uhm, like I said, it was four years ago. I came in here to grab some books and I saw my brother, Marco. He was supposed to be here working on his college science paper but when I walked by I saw books like these. At least a dozen or more about fairies and warlocks. I thought it was kind of funny, you know? That he was just screwing around, but he was serious. You wondered about my believing in it? Well, I knew my brother. He wasn't making it up, he wasn't crazy and he wasn't lying to me. Anyway, after a few days of following him around and constantly asking questions I finally got him to tell me a little of what was going on. He said this Feradae was visiting him all the time, but didn't want to say exactly what they were doing. I mean, I was his sister and only fifteen so he wasn't going to admit it, but I figure they were having sex. What he did say was that they were in love and he was going to help her. To save her."

"From a sorcerer." Sam interjected.

Arianna nodded. "Demetrius. She said only Marco could help her. That the sorcerer was chasing her and wanted something."

"Let me guess. An amulet."

Her shoulders lifted. "I don't know. He never told me. But within a week, he was dead."

"A week?" He and Dean had been there 3 days now. Sam wondered how many men she had killed this way. The pattern, according to Arianna, was the same so far. If that was true, he only had 4 days to figure it out and stop her from adding Dean to her list of slain lovers. "I'm sorry to ask, Arianna, but I have to know. How did your brother die?"

"It was the strangest thing. He was found lying on the side of a road just outside of town, not far from the cemetery. His shirt was charred in some kind of circular pattern, but there were no burn marks on his chest. The cops said it was probably a freak accident, lightning maybe, but that doesn't make sense. His body would have shown signs of that. And besides, the sky that night was clear. It was her. The fairy. I don't know how she did it, some sort of magic, but she killed him, Sam. And she'll kill your brother, too, if you don't find a way to break her spell."

Sam got Arianna's phone number and thanked her for all the information she'd given him. With an offer to help in any way she could, the girl left him to his thoughts. There were a lot of questions that needed to be answered and not much time. Sam had to figure out if Demetrius even existed, or if he was just part of the game Feradae laid out for her victims. How was she killing them without leaving any marks on their bodies? And what the hell did the amulet have to do with all of it?

TBC


End file.
